devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante/Gallery
''Devil May Cry DMC Graphic Edition Dante Vergil Trish.jpg|Concept art from ''Devil May Cry Graphic Edition Devil1dante.jpg DMC1Dante.jpg|Dante from the cover DMC - Dante.png|CG Render Dante DMC1.png|CG Render DMC - Dante 02.png|CG Render Stinger.png|Stinger Darksoul.jpg|Dante holding Trish dante-dmc1gun.jpg dante-dmcrender3.jpg dante-trish3.jpg dante-dmc1concept.jpg|Dante concept dante-dmc1concept3.jpg|Dante concept dante-dmcrender7.jpg dante-dmcrender5.jpg Dantez_5a54751907155.jpg ''Devil May Cry 2 File:Dantestare.jpg|Close-up of Dante DMC2 - Dante Render.png|CG render DMC2Dante.png|CG Render Devil May Cry 2 02 artwork.jpg|CG Render DMC2 - Dante Diesel.png|Dante in the Diesel outfit File:Dantepaint2.jpg File:DMC2 Stinger.jpg|Stinger File:DMC2Dante.jpg|A DMC2 wallpaper with Dante File:DT DMC2.png|Dante's Devil Trigger Devil Trigger 1sCQ.jpg Devil Trigger 2sCQ.jpg DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 01.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 02.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 03.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 04.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 05.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 07.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 08.png DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 09.png DMC2 Dante Japanese Ad.png|Japanese magazine add for Devil May Cry 2 Dmc2 action figures.jpg dante-dmc2desk.jpg dante-dmc2-sideprofile.png dante-dmc2-concept-art-2003-by-naru-omori.jpg Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening DMC3Dante.png|CG Render File:Dantelightning.jpg|Dante wielding Nevan and Ivory File:Dantecool.jpg|Dante from the cover File:Dante 3 DMC3.gif|Coatless Dante File:Dante 3 DMC1a.gif|''Devil May Cry costume File:Dante 3 DMC1b.gif|Coatless Devil May Cry costume Super Dante Black.gif|Super Dante costume LegendaryDarkKnightDante 3.gif|The Legendary Dark Knight costume File:DMC3Dante.jpg|Unlockable Art of Dante File:Devil May Cry 3 by Son Mao Lin.jpg|Dante in his office Dmc3se.jpg|Dante's "reunion" with Vergil. File:Jackpot.jpg|Dante with Vergil File:DT AgniRudra.gif|Dante's Devil Trigger while wielding Agni & Rudra. File:DT Beowulf.gif|Dante's Devil Trigger while wielding Beowulf. File:DT Cerberus.gif|Dante's Devil Trigger while wielding Cerberus. File:DT Nevan.gif|Dante's Devil Trigger while wielding Nevan. File:DT Rebellion.gif|Dante's standard Devil Trigger while wielding Rebellion. D&V.jpg|Dante vs Vergil DMC3 - Sparda and Sons.png|Sparda, Dante, and Vergil dante-dmc3sit.jpg ''Devil May Cry 4 File:Dante 4.png|Official CG render Dante (Model) DMC4.png|Alternate CG render File:DanteDMC4.jpg|Alternate CG render File:DT DMC4.png|Dante's Devil Trigger Super Dante (Model) DMC4.png|Super Dante Dante EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|recolor costume in DMC4SE Sparda (Model) DMC4SE.png|Dante dressed as Sparda in DMC4SE Sparda Devil Trigger (Model) DMC4SE.png|Sparda costume DT File:Dante and Gilgamesh.png|Dante wielding Gilgamesh File:Dante and Pandora.jpg|Dante wielding Pandora File:Dante and Lucifer.png|Dante wielding Lucifer Dante using Yamato.jpg|Dante wielding Yamato File:Devil-may-cry-4-04b.jpg|An official wallpaper devilmaycry4 wallpaper 3.jpg|An official wallpaper Dante44.jpg|Dante exhibits his acting chops against Agnus devil-may-cry-4_facebook_timeline_cover.jpg|Dante and Nero fighting Alt Costumes (Screenshot) DMC4SE.png 181171-Devil_May_Cry-DmC_Devil_May_Cry-video_games-Dante-Devil_May_Cry_4-Nero_character.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site2.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site11.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site13.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Key visual DanteDMC5.png DMC5 Dante Face.jpg TGS 2018 DMC5 Keyart.jpg Alt Hero Colors & Alt Heroine Colors.jpg DMC5 Collector's Edition keyart.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack keyart.jpg Screenshots DMC5 Dante.png DMC5_Dante_on_Motorcycle.png DMC Gamescom PV Multi PEGI FR 1080p 1534768326 mp4 snapshot 02 27 2018 08 21 20 27 44.png 42986483310_fe8ebeb374_o.jpg 44078227014_a4b9af8f03_o.jpg 44078228744_7f07d90228_o.jpg 44078237224_faa39694c7_o.jpg 44078240474_6af33b60b1_o.jpg 44748216972_03c5ebdaee_o.jpg 44748218682_a237014f9f_o.jpg 44748220772_f1128b6602_o.jpg 44748224172_d814576038_o.jpg 44748230432_0256e8e447_o.jpg 44748233012_d88714c70b_o.jpg 44748254262_0698edddd2_o.jpg 44748257142_5bb784e266_o.jpg 44748264412_105cc1398c_o.jpg A portrait of Eva, Sparda, Dante, and Vergil..png 54206210 1079656188901965 4580937527216570368 n.jpg Dante's new sword (1).jpg Dante's new sword (2).jpg !2DanteNewDemonFrom8.jpg !2DanteNewDemonFrom10.jpg Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.13.31.png !2DanteNewDemonFrom0b.jpg Devil Sword Dante 1.jpg Dante_concept_DMC5.png|Dante's overall concept for DMC5 Dante DT concept DMC5.png|Dante's Devil Trigger Concept Art Dante SDT concept DMC5.png|Dante's Sin Devil Trigger Concept Art !!EX_DT_Dante4.jpg DMC5 Loading screen (Dante).jpg Clear Bonus Art DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 10.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 19.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 25.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 26.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 27.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 28.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 30.png Musical Themes ;Games Devil May Cry 2 - Away (Dante Battle 1) Devil May Cry 2 - Shoot The Works (Dante Battle 2) Devil May Cry 3 - Devils Never Cry - With Lyrics!! Devil May Cry 4 - Blackened Angel (Dante Battle 1) Devil May Cry 4 - Forza Del Destino (Dante Battle 2) Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Dante Project X Zone Dante's Theme Other Concept Art DMC1 Dante Art.png|''Devil May Cry concept drawing File:DMC3 Dante Art.png|''Devil May Cry 3'' concept drawing File:DMC3DTDante.png|Kazuma Kaneko's design for Dante's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 3 DMC5 concept art (TGS 2018)2.jpg|''Devil May Cry 5'' concept drawing DMC5 concept art (TGS 2018)3.jpg|ditto. DMC5 Dante concept art 1.png|ditto. DMC5 Dante concept art 2.png|ditto. ''Viewtiful Joe VJ Dante and Joe.jpg|Dante with Viewtiful Joe VJ Dante and Trish.jpg|Screenshot of Dante, Trish, and a shop selling the Alastor, Ifrit, and Ebony & Ivory Viewtiful Joe Dante.png|Dante in Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful Joe Dante.jpg Viewtiful Joe - Dante Ending.png|Dante's Ending in ''Viewtiful Joe VJRHR Dante.png|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' VJ DMC Cast.jpg VJRHR Cast.jpg The Animated Series Dante3.jpg|Dante Young Dante.jpg|Photograph of a young Dante Dante Anime.jpg|Official art of Dante DMC Anime 01.png|Official art of Dante, Modeus and Baul DMC The Animated Series - Phantom cameo.gif 487532.jpg Devil-May-Cry-anime-29420828-1024-768.jpg Dante-Attacking-devil-may-cry-anime-7554668-1024-768.jpg dantedevil_may_cry_383_1680.jpg dante487529.jpg danteDevil.May.Cry.full.273599.jpg Marvel vs. Capcom MvC3Dante.png|Marvel vs Capcom 3 concept art Umvc3dante.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 concept art Dante's Win Pose.png|Full win pose Dante Colour Alt.png|Downloadable LDK costume CAP_DANTE_EN-714x1024.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Monster Hunter Dante Lady render Monster Hunter.jpg|Monster Hunter Frontier G costumes MHU4 - Dante Kitty.png|Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Dante costume for the Kitty Companions Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - Devil May Cry collaboration|Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate collaboration video mhw-devil-may-cry-collaboration.jpg|Monster Hunter World Miscellaneous Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne - Dante 01.jpg|Dante in Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne - Dante 02.jpg|Dante in Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne - Dante 03.jpg|Dante in Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne DMC1 Fighter.png|Nelo Angelo and Dante in a mock fighting game screenshot SNKvsC CF Dante Card.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS card'' SNKvsC CF Green Ord Card.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS card'' File:DMC3-Manga Dante.jpg|Dante in the ''Devil May Cry'' manga File:Revoltech Devil May Cry 3 Dante Figure dan008.jpg|Action Figure Project X Zone Dante.png|Dante in Project X Zone Bayonetta Art book - Enzo & Dante - Poker.jpg|Dante losing to Enzo Ferino in a game of Strip Poker Masamunedantedlc.jpg|Masemune Date dressed as Dante in Sengoku Basara Onimusha Soul - Dante.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Ffdefc4ec578d53b29e3895dfb65e641.png|Dante's costume in Street Fighter V 112190-stranger.jpg|Dante's appearance across the series CAPCOM X B-SIDE LABEL DMC5 stickers.jpg|Dante as a sticker as part of the CAPCOM X B-SIDE LABEL collaboration Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry (2).jpg|Dante in Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry. DMC5 Toshiaki Mori officiat art.jpg|Art by Toshiaki Mori Capcom Store official art.jpg|Dante featured in the promotional illustration for the Capcom Store Grand Opening Devil May Cry 5 Before the Nightmare front cover.jpg|Dante in the cover of Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Capcom's Devil May Cry Cafe Nero Dante V.jpg|Dante featured in the promotional illustration for the Capcom's cafe Capcom Cafe X Devil May Cry 5 goods.jpg|Dante had his own fragrance sold as part of the Capcom Cafe X Devil May Cry 5 collaboration Capcom's 2019 New Year Poster V Nero Dante.jpg|Dante featured Capcom's 2019 New Year Poster HYDE's Mad Qualia Devil May Cry 5.png|Dante in HYDE's Mad Qualia keyart DMC5 X Bar Rhythm 1.jpg|A Dante coaster was one of the prizes from the Devil May Cry 5 X Bar Rhythm collaboration Tatsuya_Yoshikawa's_Devil_May_Cry_5_Artwork.png|Art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa Tsuyomaru's_DMC5_Artwork.png|Art by Tsuyomaru Tsuyomaru's DMC5 Before the Nightmare Dante.png|Dante from Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Crunchyroll Hime x Devil May Cry 5 (2).jpg|Dante featured in a custom Xbox One X console given as part of the Crunchyroll Hime x Devil May Cry 5 collaboration DMC Live Hacker Ryōma Baba Dante.png|Ryōma Baba as Dante in Devil May Cry The Live Hacker Devil May Cry The Live Hacker key visual.jpg|Dante in Devil May Cry The Live Hacker poster dante-faces.jpg dantemaxresdefault.jpg|Dead Rising 4 Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (1).jpg|Dante in Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 collaboration Scans Devil May Cry 4 Scan 1.jpg|Dante's original design from TGS 2005 Devil May Cry 4 Scan 2.jpg|Dante's concept art for DMC4 Devil May Cry 4 Scan 3.jpg|Dante's concept art for DMC4 Devil May Cry 4 Scan 4.jpg|''Devil May Cry 4'' concept drawing Category:Galleries